1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is directed generally to hook and loop-type fastener assemblies and is specifically directed to a protective device for insuring against inadvertent premature attachment of the hook and loop fastener components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This application is related to our co-pending application Ser. No. 07/665,990 entitled "Belt Support Device with Adjustable Hook and Loop-Type Fastener", filed on even date herewith. Hook and loop-type fastener assemblies are well known. The Velcro brand fasteners have been available for many years. Other manufacturers produce products which function in basically the same manner as the Velcro brand hook and loop type fastener. For example, 3M Corporation, Minneapolis, Minnesota, has several fastener systems which operate in the same basic manner as the hook and loop-type fastener. The 3M Dual Lock, the 3M Mushroom Loop, and the 3M Latchlok fastener systems are examples of fasteners which have the same function as the hook and loop-type fastener system originally developed by Velcro. Throughout this application when reference is made to the hook and loop-type fastener system, it is meant to encompass all the variations thereof.
All of these hook and loop-type fastener systems comprise a pair of complementary surfaces, generally available in strip or pad form. One of the strips or pads is provided with a hooked surface, and the mated strip or pad is provided with a looped surface. Once the complementary strips or pads are placed in mated juxtaposition and a light pressure is applied, they form a mechanical bond and provide a strong, semi-permanent closure which may be opened by removing, in sequence, a small portion of the hook and loop bond, preserving the system for reuse.
All of the hook and loop-type fasteners of the prior art have the same disadvantage in that once the two mated hooked and looped surfaces are placed in contact with one another, bonding is initiated. This precludes the adjustment or positioning of the two components which are to be fastened to one another after the components are placed in juxtaposition.
In many applications, it is desirable to reposition the components after they have been placed in juxtaposition, to assure proper placement and accuracy of assembly. In applications such as these, use of the typical hook and loop-type fastening system is impaired, if not rendered totally impractical.